mozartmusikfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bob Dylan
Bob Dylan wurde am 24. Mai 1941 in Duluth, Minnesota, geboren. Er wuchs in einer Mittelklassenfamilie mit jüdischem Hintergrund in der Stadt Hibbing auf. Als Teenager spielte er in verschiedenen Gruppen und vertiefte mit der Zeit sein Musikinteresse, insbesondere für amerikanischen Folk und Blues. Einer seiner Vorbilder war der Folksänger Woody Guthrie]]. Er wurde auch durch die Beatnik-Autoren der etwas älteren, ca. 10 J, Generation und die Poeten des literarischen Modernismus beeinflußt. Dylan zog 1961 nach New York und begann in Clubs und Cafés in Greenwich Village aufzutreten. Er lernte den Plattenproduzenten John Hammond kennen, und ein erster Plattenvertrag wurde abgeschlossen. 1962 debütierte er mit dem Album Bob Dylan. In den folgenden Jahren nahm er eine Reihe Alben auf, die zu den einflußreichsten der Popmusik gehören, darunter Bringing It All Back Home'' und Highway 61 Revisited, beide 1965'' herausgegeben, sowie Blonde On Blonde von 1966 und Blood On The Tracks 1975. Seine Produktivität setzte sich auch in den kommenden Jahrzehnten fort. Die Alben Oh Mercy (1989), Time Out Of Mind (1997) und Modern Times (2006) zählen zu den Meisterwerken. Dylan veranstaltete 1965 und 1966 vielbeachtete Tourneen. Eine zeitlang begleitete ihn der Filmregisseur D. A. Pennebaker, der das Leben auch außerhalb der Bühne dokumentierte und 1967 den stilbildenden Film Dont Look Back drehte. Dylan schuf eine große Zahl an Plattenalben, die um Themen wie gesellschaftliche Verhältnisse, Religion, Politik und Liebe kreisen. Unter dem Titel Lyrics erscheinen seine Songtexte in ständig neuen Auflagen. Seine künstlerische Vielseitigkeit ist bemerkenswert, wie unter anderem seine Malerei und das Verfassen von Manuskripten belegen. Darüber hinaus wirkte er in Spielfilmen mit. Neben seiner umfangreichen Plattenproduktion publizierte Dylan experimentelle Werke wie Tarantula (1971; Tarantel 1976) und Writings and Drawings (1973). Er verfaßte die Autobiographie Chronicles ''(2004; ''Chronicles ''2004), die Erinnerungen an die frühen Jahre in New York und Streiflichter aus einem Leben im Zentrum der Populärkultur wiedergibt. Seit Ende der 1980er Jahre ist Dylan häufig auf Tournee – ein Projekt, das ”The Never-Ending Tour” genannt wird. Biographical Notes 1941 Bob Dylan was born on May 24, 1941 in Duluth, Minnesota. He grew up in a Jewish middle-class family in the city of Hibbing. As a teenager he played in various bands and with time his interest in music deepened, with a particular passion for American folk music and blues. One of his idols was the folk singer Woody Guthrie. He was also influenced by the early authors of the Beat Generation, as well as by modernist poets. 1961 Dylan moved to New York City in 1961 and began to perform in clubs and cafés in Greenwich Village. He met the record producer John Hammond with whom he signed a contract for his debut album, Bob Dylan (1962). 1963 In the following years he recorded a number of albums which have had a tremendous impact on popular music: Bringing It All Back Home andHighway 61 Revisited in 1965, Blonde On Blonde in 1966 andBlood On The Tracks in 1975. His productivity continued in the following decades, resulting in masterpieces like Oh Mercy(1989), Time Out Of Mind (1997) and Modern Times (2006). Dylan’s tours in 1965 and 1966 attracted a lot of attention. For a period he was accompanied by film maker D. A. Pennebaker, who documented life around the stage in what would come to be the movie Dont Look Back (1967). Dylan has recorded a large number of albums revolving around topics such as: the social conditions of man, religion, politics and love. The lyrics have continuously been published in new editions, under the titleLyrics. As an artist, he is strikingly versatile; he has been active as painter, actor and scriptwriter. 1971 bis 2015 Besides his large production of albums, Dylan has published experimental work like Tarantula (1971) and the collectionWritings and Drawings (1973). He has written an autobiography,Chronicles (2004), which depicts memories from the early years in New York and which provides glimpses of his life at the center of popular culture. Since the late 1980s, Bob Dylan has toured persistently, an undertaking called the “Never-Ending Tour”. Dylan has the status of an icon. His influence on contemporary music is profound, and he is the object of a steady stream of secondary literature. 2016 … Bob Dylan erhält als erster Protestsänger der 1960er Jahre den Literatur-Nobelpreis. Patti Smith wird ihn für ihn in Stockholm entgegennehmen. Patti Smith singt dabei im Frack, zunächst mit Gitarrenbegleitung und dann zusammen mit dem Royal Philharmonic Orchestra eine Version von „A Hard Rain’s A-Gonna Fall“. Dylan hat übrigens verschiedene Male darauf hingewiesen, dass er damit nicht den atomaren Fallout oder eine Klimakatastrophe besingt. Wahrscheinlich ist es eher ein biblischer, apokalyptischer Kontext, der ihn das schreiben ließ (Kapitel 15 der Offenbarung des Johannes). ak * Dylans Nobel Prize in Literature 2016 Musik-Alben (ab 1966 nur Studio-Aufnahmen in dieser Liste) * Bob Dylan (1962, The Album - Troughout The USA) * The Freewheelin' Bob Dylan (1963) * Another Side Of Bob Dylan (1964) * The Times They Are A-Changin' (1964) * Another Side Of Bob Dylan (1964) * Bringing It All Back Home (1965) * Highway 61 Revisited (1965) * Blonde On Blonde (1966) * Bob Dylan's Greatest Hits (1967) * John Wesley Harding (1968) * Nashville Skyline (1969) * Self Portrait (1970) * New Morning (1970) * Bob Dylan's Greatest Hits Vol. 2 (1971) * Pat Garrett & Billy The Kid (1973) * Dylan (1973) * Planet Waves (1974) * Before The Flood (1974) * Blood On The Tracks (1975) * The Basement Tapes (1975) * Desire (1976) * Hard Rain (1976) * Street Legal (1978) * Bob Dylan At Budokan (1978) * Slow Train Coming (1979) * Saved (1980) * Shot Of Love (1981) * Infidels (1983) * Real Live (1984) * Empire Burlesque (1985) * Biograph (1985) * Knocked Out Loaded (1986) * Down In The Groove (1988) * Dylan & The Dead (1989) * Oh Mercy (1989) * Under The Red Sky (1990) * The Bootleg Series Vols. 1-3: Rare And Unreleased 1961-1991 (1991) * Good As I Been to You (1992) * World Gone Wrong (1993) * Bob Dylan's Greatest Hits Vol. 3 (1994) * MTV Unplugged (1995) * The Best Of Bob Dylan (1997) * The Songs Of Jimmie Rodgers: A Tribute (1997) * Time Out Of Mind (1997) * The Bootleg Series, Vol. 4: Bob Dylan Live 1966: The ’Royal Albert Hall’ Concert (1998) * The Essential Bob Dylan (2000) * Love And Theft (2001) * The Bootleg Series, Vol. 5: Live 1975: The Rolling Thunder Revue (2002) * Masked And Anonymous: The Soundtrack (2003) * Gotta Serve Somebody: The Gospel Songs Of Bob Dylan (2003) * The Bootleg Series, Vol. 6: Live 1964: Concert At Philharmonic Hall (2004) * The Bootleg Series, Vol. 7: No Direction Home: The Soundtrack (2005) * Live At The Gaslight 1962 (2005) * Live At Carnegie Hall 1963 (2005) * Modern Times (2006) * The Traveling Wilburys Collection (2007) * The Bootleg Series, Vol. 8: Tell Tale Signs: Rare And Unreleased, 1989-2006 (2008) * Together Through Life (2009) * Christmas In The Heart (2009) * The Original Mono Recordings (2010) * The Bootleg Series, Vol. 9: The Witmark Demos: 1962-1964 (2010) * Good Rockin’ Tonight: The Legacy Of Sun (2011) * Timeless (2011) * Tempest (2012) * The Lost Notebooks Of Hank Williams (2011) * The Bootleg Series, Vol. 10: Another Self Portrait (2013) * The Album - Troughout The USA Disc 1 + 2 / 18 + 17 Songs Bibliography, Bücher, Artikel – a selection = strong>Works in English Bob Dylan Song Book. – New York : M. Witmark, 1965 Bob Dylan Himself : His Words, His Music. – London : Duchess, 1965 Bob Dylan : A Collection. – New York : M. Witmark, 1966 Bob Dylan : The Original. – Warner Bros.- Seven Arts Music, 1968 Tarantula. – New York : Macmillan, 1971 Poem to Joanie / with an introduction by A. J. Weberman. – London : Aloes Seola, 1971 Writings and Drawings. – New York : Knopf, 1973 The Songs of Bob Dylan : From 1966 through 1975. – New York : Knopf, 1976 Lyrics, 1962-1985. – New York : Knopf, 1985 Bob Dylan Anthology. – New York : Amsco, 1990 Drawn Blank. – New York : Random House, 1994 Lyrics, 1962-1996. – New York : Villard, 1997 Lyrics, 1962-1999. – New York : Knopf, 1999 Man Gave Names to All the Animals / illustrated by Scott Menchin. – San Diego, Calif. : Harcourt Brace, 1999 The Definitive Bob Dylan Songbook. – New York : Amsco, 2001 Lyrics : 1962-2001. – New York : Simon & Schuster, 2004 Chronicles : Volume One. – New York : Simon & Schuster, 2004 Bob Dylan : The Drawn Blank Series / edited by Ingrid Mössinger and Kerstin Drechsel. – New York : Prestel, 2007 Hollywood Foto-Rhetoric : The Lost Manuscript / photographs by Barry Feinstein. – New York : Simon & Schuster, 2008 Lyrics / edited by Heinrich Detering. – Stuttgart : Reclam, 2008 Forever Young / illustrated by Paul Rogers. – New York : Atheneum, 2008 Bob Dylan : The Brazil Series. – New York : Prestel, 2010 Man Gave Names to All the Animals / illustrated by Jim Arnosky. – New York : Sterling, 2010 Blowin’ in The Wind / illustrated by Jon J. Muth. – New York : Sterling, 2011 Bob Dylan : The Asia Series. – New York : Gagosian Gallery, 2011 Revisionist Art. – New York : Gagosian Gallery, 2012 Bob Dylan : Face Value / text by John Elderfield. – London : National Portrait Gallery, 2013 If Dogs Run Free / illustrated by Scott Campbell. – New York : Atheneum, 2013 The Lyrics : Since 1962 / edited by Christopher Ricks, Lisa Nemrow and Julie Nemrow. – New York : Simon & Schuster, 2014 If Not for You / illustrated by David Walker . – New York : Atheneum, 2016 Albums (2) * Bob Dylan (1962) * The Freewheelin' Bob Dylan (1963) * The Times They Are A-Changin' (1964) * Another Side Of Bob Dylan (1964) * Bringing It All Back Home (1965) * Highway 61 Revisited (1965) * Blonde On Blonde (1966) * Bob Dylan's Greatest Hits (1967) * John Wesley Harding (1968) * Nashville Skyline (1969) * Self Portrait (1970) * New Morning (1970) * Bob Dylan's Greatest Hits Vol. 2 (1971) * Pat Garrett & Billy The Kid (1973) * Dylan (1973) * Planet Waves (1974) * Before The Flood (1974) * Blood On The Tracks (1975) * The Basement Tapes (1975) * Desire (1976) * Hard Rain (1976) * Street Legal (1978) * Bob Dylan At Budokan (1978) * Slow Train Coming (1979) * Saved (1980) * Shot Of Love (1981) * Infidels (1983) * Real Live (1984) * Empire Burlesque (1985) * Biograph (1985) * Knocked Out Loaded (1986) * Down In The Groove (1988) * Dylan & The Dead (1989) * Oh Mercy (1989) * Under The Red Sky (1990) * The Bootleg Series Vols.]] 1]] -3]] : Rare And Unreleased 1961]] -1991]] (1991) * Good As I Been to You (1992) * World Gone Wrong (1993) * Bob Dylan's Greatest Hits Vol. 3 (1994) * MTV Unplugged (1995) * The Best Of Bob Dylan (1997) * The Songs Of Jimmie Rodgers : A Tribute ]] (1997) * Time Out Of Mind (1997) * The Bootleg Series , Vol. 4]] : Bob Dylan Live 1966]] : The ’Royal Albert Hall’ Concert]] (1998) * The Essential Bob Dylan (2000) * ”Love And Theft” (2001) * The Bootleg Series , Vol. 5]] : Live 1975]] : The Rolling Thunder Revue]] (2002) * Masked And Anonymous : The Soundtrack ]] (2003) * Gotta Serve Somebody : The Gospel Songs Of Bob Dylan ]] (2003) * The Bootleg Series , Vol. 6]] : Live 1964]] : Concert At Philharmonic Hall ]] (2004) * The Bootleg Series , Vol. 7]] : No Direction Home]] : The Soundtrack]] (2005) * Live At The Gaslight 1962 (2005) * Live At Carnegie Hall 1963 (2005) * Modern Times (2006) * The Traveling Wilburys Collection (2007) * The Bootleg Series , Vol. 8]] : Tell Tale Signs]] : Rare And Unreleased]] ,1989]] -2006]] (2008) * Together Through Life (2009) * Christmas In The Heart (2009) * The Original Mono Recordings (2010) * The Bootleg Series , Vol. 9]] : The Witmark Demos]] : 1962]] -1964]] (2010) * Good Rockin’ Tonight : The Legacy Of Sun ]] (2011) * Timeless (2011) * Tempest (2012) * The Lost Notebooks Of Hank Williams (2011) * The Bootleg Series , Vol. 10]] : Another Self Portrait ]] (2013) * The Bootleg Series , Vol. 11]] : The Basement Tapes Complete]] (2014) * The Bootleg Series , Vol. 12]] :The Cutting Edge 1965]] -1966 ]] (2015) * Shadows In The Night (2015) * Fallen Angels (2016) Films * Dont Look Back / D. A. Pennebaker, 1967 * Eat the Document / D. A. Pennebaker, Howard Alk, Bob Dylan, 1971 * Pat Garrett & Billy The Kid / Sam Peckinpah, 1973 *Mary Warton: Joan Baez - How Sweet the Sound. 2013. swr, arte * Renaldo & Clara / Bob Dylan, 1978 The Last Waltz / Martin Scorsese, 1978 Hard to Handle / Gillian Armstrong, 1986 * Hearts of Fire / Richard Marquand, 1987 * Masked and Anonymous / Larry Charles ; written by Bob Dylan and Larry Charles, 2003 * No Direction Home / Martin Scorsese, 2005 * I’m Not There / Todd Haynes, 2007 * The Other Side of the Mirror : Bob Dylan Live at the Newport Folk Festival, 1963-1965. / Murray Lerner, 2007 Weitere Sprachen Works in French Tarantula / traduit de l'anglais par Dashiell Hedayat. – Paris : C. Bourgois, 1972. – Traduction de: Tarantula Écrits et dessins : "mars 1962-décembre 1970" / traduit de l'anglais par Robert Louit et Didier Pemerle. – Paris : Seghers, 1975. – Traduction de: Writings and Drawings Tarantula / traduit de l'anglais par Daniel Bismuth. – Paris : Hachette, 2001. – Traduction de: Tarantula Chroniques : volume I / traduit de l'anglais par Jean-Luc Piningre. – Paris : Fayard, 2005. – Traduction de: Chronicles : Volume One Lyrics : chansons, 1962-2001 / traduit de l'anglais par Robert Louit et Didier Pemerle. – Paris : Fayard, 2008. – Traduction de: Lyrics, 1962-2001 Works in Spanish Canciones / selección, traducción y prólogo de Eduardo Chamorro. – Madrid : Alberto Corazón, 1971 George Jackson y otras canciones / selección y traducción Antonio Resines. – Madrid : Alberto Corazón, 1972 Escritos, canciones y dibujos / traducción de Carlos Álvarez. – Madrid : R. Aguilera, 1975. – Título original: Writings and Drawings Tarántula / traducción de Horacio Quinto. – Barcelona : Producciones Editoriales, 1976. – Título original: Tarantula Canciones I / traducción de Carlos Álvarez. – Madrid : Fundamentos, 1984 Canciones II / traducción de Carlos Álvarez. – Madrid : Fundamentos, 1985 Bob Dylan : Greatest hits volume 3 : Unplugged / traducción de Alberto Manzano. – Madrid : Celeste, 1993 Tarántula / traducción de Ignacio Renom. – Madrid : Júcar, 1996. – Título original: Tarantula Del huracán a las tierras altas : escritos y canciones, 1975-1997 / traducción de Antonio J. Iriarte y Francisco J. García Cubero. – Valencia : Mirada, 1999 Crónicas / traducción de Miquel Izquierdo. – Barcelona : Global Rhythm, 2005. – Título original: Chronicles : Volume One Tarántula / traducción de Alberto Manzano. – Barcelona : Global Rhythm, 2007. – Título original: Tarantula Bob Dylan : letras, 1962-2001 / traducción de Miquel Izquierdo y José Moreno. – Madrid : Global Rhythm : Alfaguara, 2007. – Título original: Lyrics : 1962-2001 Fotorretórica de Hollywood : el manuscrito perdido / fotografías de Barry Feinstein ; traducción de Miquel Izquierdo. – Barcelona : Global Rhythm, 2009. – Título original: Hollywood Foto-Rhetoric Works in Swedish Bob Dylan / översättning av Bruno K. Öijer och Eric Fylkeson ; illustrationer av Leif Elggren. – Stockholm : Poesiförlaget i samarbete med Cavefors, 1975 Tarantula / översättning av Görgen Antonsson. – Borås : Galder, 1981. – Originalets titel: Tarantula Tarantula / översättning av Görgen Antonsson ; efterord av Peter Glas ; afterword by Peter Glas. – Lund : Bakhåll, 1999. – Originalets titel: Tarantula Memoarer. D. 1 / översättning av Mats Gellerfelt. – Stockholm : Prisma, 2004. – Originalets titel: Chronicles : Volume One Works in German Texte und Zeichnungen / übersetzt von Carl Weissner. – Frankfurt am Main : Zweitausendeins, 1975. – Originaltitel: Writings and Drawings Tarantel = Tarantula / übersetzt von Carl Weissner. – Frankfurt am Main : Zweitausendeins, 1976. – Originaltitel: Tarantula Songtexte : 1962-1985 / übersetzt von Carl Weissner und Walter Hartmann. – Frankfurt am Main : Zweitausendeins, 1987. – Originaltitel: Lyrics 1962-1985 Tarantel / übersetzt von Carl Weissner ; herausgegeben von Wolfgang Smejkal. – St. Andrä-Wördern : Hannibal, 1995. – Originaltitel: Tarantula Lyrics : 1962-2001 / übersetzt von Gisbert Haefs. – Hamburg : Hoffmann und Campe, 2004. – Originaltitel: Lyrics : 1962 – 2001 Chronicles. Vol. 1 / übersetzt von Kathrin Passig und Gerhard Henschel. – Hamburg : Hoffmann und Campe, 2004. – Originaltitel: Chronicles : Volume One Lyrics / herausgegeben von Heinrich Detering. – Stuttgart : Reclam, 2008 Further reading All Across the Telegraph : A Bob Dylan Handbook / edited by Michael Gray and John Bauldie. – London : Sidgwick & Jackson, 1987 Baez, Joan, And a Voice to Sing With : A Memoir. – New York : Summit, 1987 Bauldie, John, Wanted Man : In Search of Bob Dylan. – London : Black Spring Press, 1990 Bob Dylan : Dont Look Back : A Film and Book by D. A. Pennebaker. – New York : Ballantine, 1968 Bob Dylan : ein Kongreß ; Ergebnisse des Internationalen Bob Dylan-Kongresses 2006 in Frankfurt am Main / herausgegeben von Axel Honneth ... – Frankfurt am Main : Suhrkamp, 2007 Bob Dylan : A Retrospective / edited by Craig MacGregor. – New York : William Morrow, 1972 The Bob Dylan Companion: Four Decades of Commentary / edited by Carl Benson. – New York : Schirmer, 1998 Bob Dylan In His Own Words / compiled by Barry Miles ; edited by Pearce Marchbanks. – New York : Quick Fox, 1978 Braad Thomsen, Christian & Schnack, Asger, Bob Dylan : en guide til hans plader. – København : Høst & Søn, 1998 Bream, Jon, Dylan Disc by Disc. / introductions to the albums and liner notes by Richie Unterberger. – Minneapolis : Voyageur Press, 2015 The Cambridge Companion to Bob Dylan / edited by Kevin J. H. Dettmar. – Cambridge : Cambridge University Press, 2009 Dalton, David, Det är inte mig ni söker : jakten på Bob Dylan / översättning av Christian Ekvall. – Västerås : Ica, 2013. Orig. titel: Who Is That Man? Detering, Heinrich, Bob Dylan / översättning av Jim Jakobsson. – Göteborg : Daidalos, 2008 Detering, Heinrich, Die Stimmen aus der Unterwelt : Bob Dylans Mysterienspiele. – München : Beck, 2016 Do You Mr Jones? : Bob Dylan with the Poets and Professors / edited by Neil Corcoran. – London : Chatto & Windus, 2002 Dylan, Bob, Younger Than That Now : The Collected Interviews with Bob Dylan. – New York : Thunder’s Mouth Press, 2004 Dylan on Dylan : The Essential Interviews / edited by Jonathan Cott. – London : Hodder & Stoughton, 2006 Dylan par Dylan : interviews 1962-2004 / édition établie par Jonathan Cott ; traduit de l'anglais par Denis Griesmar. – Paris : Bartillat, 2007. – Traduction de: Bob Dylan : The Essential Interviews Dylan sobre Dylan : 31 entrevistas memorables / edición a cargo de Jonathan Cott ; traducción de Miquel Izquierdo. – Barcelona : Global Rhythm, 2008. – Traducción de: Dylan on Dylan : The Essential Interviews Gray, Michael, The Bob Dylan Encyclopedia. – New York : Continuum, 2006 ; updated and revised version, 2008 Gray, Michael, Song and Dance Man III : The Art of Bob Dylan. – London : Cassell, 2000 version of: Song & Dance Man :The Art of Bob Dylan. – London : Hart-Davis, MacGibbon, 1972 Harvey, Todd, The Formative Dylan : Transmission and Stylistic Influences 1961-1963. – Lanham, Md. : Scarecrow Press, 2001 Havers, Franz W., Bob Dylans surrealistische Songpoesie ; Thesis. – Frankfurt am Main : P. Lang, 1986 Heylin, Clinton, Behind the Shades Revisited. – New York : William Morrow, 2001 Heylin, Clinton, Bob Dylan : Behind the Shades : A Biography. – New York : Summit, 1991 Heylin, Clinton, Bob Dylan : A Life in Stolen Moments : Day by Day 1941-1995. – New York : Schirmer, 1996 Heylin, Clinton, Bob Dylan : The Recording Sessions 1960-1994. – New York : St. Martin’s Press, 1995 Heylin, Clinton, Dylan : Mannen, myten, musiken : En biografi / översättning av Håkan Olsson. – Lund : Wiken, 1993. – Originaltitel : Dylan : Behind the Shades Heylin, Clinton, Revolution in the Air : The Songs of Bob Dylan 1957-1973. – Chicago IL. : Chicago Review Press, 2009 Heylin, Clinton, Still on the Road : The Songs of Bob Dylan 1974-2006. – Chicago, IL. : Chicago Review Press, 2010 Holmgren, Ola, Stickspår : Åtta skäl varför Bob Dylan borde tilldelas Nobelpriset i litteratur. – Stockholm : Carlsson, 2016 Holmquist, Göran, Bob Dylan på svenska : Bob Dylans betydelse för svensk musik & litteratur : en studie. – Gammelstad : Hjärnstorm, 1982 Holmquist, Göran, Visa oss vinden! : Bob Dylan i Sverige. – Stockholm : Premium, 2002 Jacobsson, Mats, Dylan i 60-talet : tematiken i Bob Dylans sångtexter och dikter 1961-67. – Lund : Ellerström, 2004 Jørgensen, Karsten, Bob Dylan lexikon / översättning av Thomas Nydahl. – Kristianstad : Accent, 2003. – Originaltitel: Bob Dylan leksikon Marcus, Greil, Invisible Republic : Bob Dylan’s Basement Tapes. – New York : H. Holt & Co, 1997 Marcus, Greil, Like a Rolling Stone : Bob Dylan at the Crossroads. – London : Faber & Faber, 2006 Margotin, Philippe & Jean-Michel Guesdon, Bob Dylan : la totale: les 492 chansons expliquées. – Vanves : Chêne, 2015 Marshall, Lee, Bob Dylan : The Never Ending Star. – Cambridge : Polity, 2007 Medcalf, Lawrence Donald, The Rhetoric of Bob Dylan,1963-1966 ; Thesis. – Indiana University, 1978 Myhr, Petter Fiskum, Bob Dylan : jeg er en annan. – Oslo : Historie & Kultur, 2011 Refractions of Bob Dylan : Cultural Appropriations of an American Icon / edited by Eugen Banauch. – Manchester : Manchester University Press, 2015 Rem, Håvard, Bob Dylan. – Oslo : Gyldendal, 1999 Ricks, Christopher B., Dylan's Visions of Sin. – London : Viking, 2003 Santelli, Robert, The Bob Dylan Scrapbook : 1956-1966. – New York : Simon & Schuster, 2005 Scaduto, Anthony, Bob Dylan. – New York : Grosset & Dunlap, 1971 Schmidt, Mathias R., Bob Dylans message songs der Sechziger Jahre und die anglo-amerikanische Tradition des sozialkritischen Liedes ; Thesis. – Frankfurt am Main : P. Lang, 1982 Scobie, Stephen, Alias Bob Dylan. – Red Deer, Alta. : Red Deer College Press, 1991 Scobie, Stephen, Alias Bob Dylan revisited. – Calgary : Red Deer Press, 2003 Shelton, Robert, No Direction Home : The Life and Music of Bob Dylan. – New York : Beech Tree, 1986 ; revised edition: Milwaukee : Backbeat, 2011 Snow, Craig R., Folksinger and Beat Poet : The Prophetic Vision of Bob Dylan ; Thesis. – Purdue University, 1987 Sounes, Howard, Down the Highway : The Life of Bob Dylan.– New York : Grove Press, 2001 ; updated edition 2011 Sounes, Howard, Dylan, Dylan, Dylan : biografin / översättning av Hans Björkegren. – Stockholm : Norstedt, 2001. – Orig. titel:Down the Highway : The Life of Bob Dylan Spitz, Bob, Dylan : A Biography. – New York : McGraw-Hill, 1989 Tang, Jesper, Bob Dylan smiler!.– København : Borgen, 1972 Taylor, Jeff & Israelson, Chad, The Political World of Bob Dylan :Freedom and Justice, Power and Sin. – New York : Palgrave Macmillan, 2015 Trager, Oliver, Keys to the Rain : The Definitive Bob Dylan Encyclopedia. – New York : Billboard, 2004 Wilentz, Sean, Bob Dylan in America. – New York : Doubleday, 2010 Williams, Paul, Performing Artist : The Music of Bob Dylan. – Novato, Calif. : Underwood-Miller, 1990 Williams, Paul, Performing Artist 1960-1973 : The Early Years. – Novato, Calif. : Underwood-Miller, 1991 Williams, Paul, Performing Artist 1974-1986 : The Middle Years. – Novato, Calif. : Underwood-Miller, 1992 Williams, Paul, Performing Artist 1986-1990 & Beyond : Mind Out Of Time. – London : Omnibus, 2004 Wissolik, Richard David, McGrath, Scott & Colaianne, A. J., Bob Dylan’s Words : A Critical Dictionary and Commentary. – Greensburg, PA : Eadmer Press, 1994 Yaffe, David, Bob Dylan : Like a Complete Unknown. – London : Yale University Press, 2011 Young, Izzy, The Conscience of the Folk Revival : The Writings of Israel ”Izzy” Young / edited by Scott Barretta. – Lanham, Md. : Scarecrow Press, 2013 (nach: The Swedish Academy, 2016) Übergabe des Literatur-Nobelpreises 2016 * Patti Smith. Beim zweiten Vers von Bob Dylans "A Hard Rain's A-Gonna Fall" hatte die Sängerin einen Textaussetzer, als sie den Song stellvertretend für ihren alten Freund bei der Übergabe der Nobelpreise begleitet von einer Gitarre vortrug * Patti Smith: Video | nobelprize.org * "The Nobel Prize in Literature 2016 - Bio-bibliography zu Bob Dylan". ''Nobelprize.org. Nobel Media AB 2014. Web. 11 Dec 2016. (http://www.nobelprize.org/nobel_prizes/literature/laureates/2016/bio-bibl.html) * Die geheime Botschaft von Bob Dylans Nobelpreislied. Von Alan Posener | welt.de: 10.12 www ……… ein Lied getextet und gesungen von Bob Dylan, 196 Text: Fundstelle z B bei lyrics * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bob_Dylan in anderen Wikis * all-about-music - Bob_Dylan * https://lyrics.fandom.com/wiki/Bob_Dylan * https://music.fandom.com/wiki/File:Blowin%27_In_The_Wind_lyrics_(Bob_Dylan) * https://lyrics.fandom.com/wiki/Bob_Dylan:Forever_Young Kategorie:Dylan Kategorie:20 Jhdt